Myth'lynn Nightsinger
'((I'm not a great writer, and my grammer needs some work. I do hope you enjoy this nonetheless. Character Reference: Octavia Blake from The 100))''' Description Myth'lynn has long silver hair, which reaches down to touch her knees, it's a miracle she doesn't have split-ends. It gives off a soft violet hue, and in some light, her hair can appear completely violet in color. Maya's face has many fine qualities, making her one of remarkable beauty. Her lips are delicate and finely shaped, but her eyes are the biggest attention grabber, Bright amber, almost fire-like eyes, they hold a bewitching and sensual look to them. Having amber eyes is a strong trait in her household. Under the right eye, she bears a thin, ragged scar. Small, but noticable. Maya's skin is a soft lilac, and since she is almost always channeling arcane throughout her body, it has an aura of pulsing light, almost like a heart beat. Adorning her chest and arms are demon-esk tattoos, black in color and professionally done. The tattoo isn't simply black ink, in there are the names of her family, loved ones, and all the people she's ever killed, a permant reminder of why the world is a horrible place. They also cover some of the many scars across her body, varying in size and shape, most of them earned during the War of the Ancients, when she was a reckless "kid", trying to be a captain. She has a supprisingly thick Darnassian accent that many would consider old-fasioned, but she doesn't mind sticking out of the crowd, she's proud of the fact that she still has something of her people. She sounds almost French, but also a bit British, a mix of the two. Personality Some would describe Myth'lynn as a "Crazy B*tch" because of her very volatile actions toward humans and well, anyone she deems as "Idiots." She's been known to pick fights. She does have a soft side for the other races, especially her kin, treating them with respect. When around her friends, she's goofy and friendly, a bit provacitive when she wants to be, likes to tease. Maya has an incurable wonderlust, always trying to figure out new things. She has characteristics of a child, goofy, running around crazy, but also very serious. She's more of a follower than a leader, but can be both, depending on the situation. Armor Myth'lynn prefers to wear finely made silver armor, but has a reputation for being a bit "skimpy." I mean it's not her fault that wearing less clothes makes it easier to fight, it's practical really. She likes to wear silver metal bottems with high-kneed silver legguards, with a fine silver-colored breastplate. She'll often dorn a mask to cover most of her face. As an assassin, one has to be careful. She'll wear it in most public places, making it hard to identify her in a crowd. Arms Myth'lynn mostly fancies long bows, or the traditional bows of her people. Something light, but still effective and something with great aim and acceracy. Though, she always carries some other kind of weapon, hidden on her somewhere, daggers, sharp hair-pins, etc. History Myth'lynn Nightsinger, was born in Shal'dor Grove as Myth'lynn Silverthorn the second, named after the founder and first matrirach of House Silverthorn. Taking a new name after the War of the Ancients. She grew up in Suramar City, living in the high court. She was trained to be a skilled Arcanist by teachers' from all over Kalimdor. She grew to be quite skilled with a bow, eventually joining the Moon Guard, dispite her parents wishes. Myth'lynn quickly climbed the ranks, becoming one of the youngest captains ever recorded. She held that title till the very end of the War of the Ancients. Maya joined the Kaldorei Resistance a few weeks after returing to Zin-Azshari and seeing the horrors Queen Azshara released upon her people. Myth'lynn fought in most of the battles, winning great valore and respect from the Kaldorei, dispite their great hate for her Highborne ancestors. She was in the Palace when the world began to shake and the waters came rushing in. All she remembers from that is getting trapped in a back room with a few other Kaldorei soldiers behind her, and a strong dizziness as she wakes up ontop a boat, sailing over a great sea, her once glorious home now miles under the ocean. Myth'lynn lived with the Kaldorei for a very long time after, meeting someone who would eventually become her mate, Alor'el Summerfire, named after a rare heart shaped leaf that grows across Kalimdor, simbolizing perfect love. They lived together in Darnassus after the World Tree was created, he was a shop keeper and practicing Druid, while she joined the Sentinel Army. Myth'lynn would eventually give birth to a baby girl, named A'faeria Summerfire. Raising the child with her mate in a lovely town home. A'faeria was able to live a happy lfie, growing to the age of 102, before she was killed along side her father, Alor'el Summerfire when the humans first made contact with the Kaldorei, butchering them without thought. Myth'lynn went almost insane, unleashing her arcane power, burning their family home to the ground. Being deemed unstable, the Kaldorei decided to banish her, as they had already done with the other highborne. Even to this day, she bares a great hate for humans, even though she would eventually fight with them in the Third War, swearing that the Burning Legion would never destroy anyone elses' ancestrial home. Afterwards, when the Third War was over and her people were welcomed back into Darnassus and Kaldorei society, she didn't return. Myth'lynn felt betrayed by them, they cast her out even after everything she's given up for them. She left everything behind and traveled the world, learning new ways of hunt and skills needed to survive. Myth'lynn did this all the way till now, staying away from everything till she heard news of the Legion's coming invasion. Currently, she's aiding in the fight against the Burning Legion and most oftenly can be found on the front lines. Technically speaking though, she is the heir to the House of Silverthorn and if she doesn't take the throne after her cousins death, the house will fall. Youth Myth'lynn grew up under a lot of pressure to be great, just as great as the first matriarch, Myth'lynn Silverthorn the women she was named after. She hated to wear all the fancy dresses, she wanted to be free and join the Moon Guard, become a commander or something great. She would sneak around and watch the guards train by afar, practicing with them. She didn't get caught for the longest time. She was eventually caught by the commander, Latosius he thought her skills were quite good for a, "Snoby Brat." He told her, when she came of age, he'll let her join the Moon Guard. Her parents hated that idea, but relented after Latosius promised to teach her useful arcane, and how to be a "lady." Myth'lynn continued after that, to watch them train, fight. Maya was a day-dreamer. Faith Myth'lynn acknowleges Elune, and sends little prays ~her~ way when she needs it, but that's as far as Maya's faith goes. She partly blames Elune for letting her mate and daughter suffer, being butchered and burned instead of a proper good-bye and funeral. Quirks *She has a deep love for painting and dancing. *She loves to read and write essays. *Maya loves to wear silver, sparkly things. *She loves throwing it down with sabers. *Definitely not one to be super fancy and much prefers armor over puffy and tight dresses. *She has a deep love for the ocean, and in her free time will go to the lake by her home in Shal'dor Grove to swim. Relationships Kyrisa Voidrunner, great friend and warrior. Kyrisa is Myth'lynn's cousin. They grew up together and loved each others company. They fought together during the War of the Ancients. Myth'lynn hasn't seen or heard from Kyrisa since then, but she hopes she'll find her again. Alataria Sagesong, Myth'lynn's cousin. Ally is Myth'lynn's greatest friend, there is no one that holds the highest respect in Myth'lynn's eyes. They both fought together during the War of the Ancients, as well as during the Third War. There is no one Myth'lynn trusts and loves more than Alataria. Lesailaeth Silverthorn Lesailaeth is another one of Myth'lynn's many cousins, though they aren't actaully on good terms. Lesailaeth is mad that Maya doesn't want to rebuild their family fortune, and she doesn't understand why, dispite all the times Maya has tried explaining. Myth'lynn has always thought of her cousin as a bit slow, it can take a while before she can understand. Of course, that's how she was over a thousand years ago, the last time they saw each other. Myth'lynn doesn't know what has become of her cousin, doesn't even know if she's alive. Category:Highborne Elf Category:Highborne Category:Highborne Peerage Category:Assassin Category:Hunter Category:The Watchers Category:Highborne Empire Category:Kaldorei Resistance Category:Night Elf Category:Moon Guard Category:Characters Category:House Silverthorn